powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (created and mentored by Dr. Hinelar from Javious' DNA), the most famous evil Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their monster forms (which have the same color as their armor in Ranger form) and genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers in Space. They also come in toy form (with their twisted versions of the Megaranger weapons, monster forms, etc.). Note: Their true monster forms are hidden behind their Ranger forms. *Neji Red (flame monster; male) *Neji Black (rock monster; male) *Neji Blue (ice monster; male) *Neji Yellow (hornet monster; female) *Neji Pink (flower monster; female) *Neji Silver (cyborg monster; male) *Neji Green (iguana monster; male) *Neji Purple (bat monster; female) *Neji Violet (flower monster; female) *Neji Orange (lightning monster; female) *Neji Crimson (vampire monster; male) *Neji Navy (angel monster; female) *Neji White (yeti monster; male) *Neji Gold (pharaoh monster; male) *Neji Teal (crystal monster; male) *Neji Brown (scorpion monster; male) *Neji Indigo (ice monster; male) *Neji Saffron (rock monster; male) *Neji Amethyst (crystal monster; female) *Neji Vermilion (fire angel monster; male) *Neji Chartreuse (spider monster; female) *Neji Magenta (flower monster; female) *Neji Viridian (rock monster; male) *Neji Burgundy (magma monster; male) *Neji Powder (yeti monster; male) *Neji Scarlet (flame monster; male) *Neji Cyan (crystal monster; female) *Neji Azure (stone monster; male) *Neji Lavender (ice angel monster; female) *Neji Gray (stone monster; male) *Neji Beige (stingray monster; male) *Neji Cerulean (angel monster; female) *Neji Slate (rock monster; male) *Neji Cobalt (metal monster; male) *Neji Gunmetal (metal monster; male) *Neji Copper (metal monster; male) *Neji Bronze (metal monster; male) *Neji Khaki (mole monster; male) *Neji Citrine (crystal monster; male) *Neji Maroon (bear monster; male) *Neji Olive (tree monster; male) *Neji Peach (butterfly monster; female) *Neji Cream (sheep monster; male) *Neji Sangria (vampire monster; male) *Neji Plum (koala monster; male) *Neji Emerald (tortoise monster; male) *Neji Cerise (flower monster; female) *Neji Mauve (butterfly monster; female) *Neji Moccasin (tree monster; male) *Neji Aquamarine (crystal monster; female) *Neji Pearl (statue monster; female) *Neji Turquoise (crystal monster; female) *Neji Platinum (metal monster; male) *Neji Tan (sasquatch monster; male) *Neji Bittersweet (plant monster; male) *Neji Periwinkle (flower monster; female) *Neji Sapphire (crystal monster; female) *Neji Fuchsia (flower monster; female) *Neji Dark Green (plant monster; male) *Neji Mahogany (tree monster; male) *Neji Sea (algae monster; female) *Neji Claret (flame monster; male) *Neji Lime (chameleon monster; male) *Neji Amber (orangutan monster; male) *Neji Ecru (tree monster; male) *Neji Taupe (rock monster; male) *Neji Tawny (cat monster; male) *Neji Lilac (plant monster; female) *Neji Ochre (stone monster; male) *Neji Sepia (shark monster; male) *Neji Celadon (statue monster; male) *Neji Rust (metal monster; male) *Neji Orchid (plant monster; female) *Neji Ash (tree monster; male) *Neji Steel (metal monster; male) *Neji Sky (angel monster; female) *Neji Burnt Orange (rock monster; male) *Neji Brick (rock monster; male) *Neji Caramel (tree monster; male) *Neji Marigold (flower monster; female) *Neji Burnt Sienna (tree monster; male) *Neji Verdigris (crystal monster; male) *Neji Indochine (metal monster; male) *Neji Carmine (crab monster; male) *Neji Linen (plant monster; male) *Neji Goldenrod (plant monster; male) *Neji Butterscotch (tree monster; male) *Neji Terracotta (rock monster; male) *Neji Heliotrope (flower monster; female) *Neji Dark Gray (rock monster; male) *Neji Harlequin (crystal monster; male) *Neji Apple Green (tree monster; male) *Neji Amaranth (flower monster; female) *Neji Ultramarine (stone monster; male) *Neji Royal (angel monster; male) *Neji Garnet (crystal monster; male) *Neji Rose (plant monster; female) *Neji Ebony (tree monster; male) *Neji Ivory (statue monster; female) *Neji Thistle (cactus monster; female) *Neji Myrtle (plant monster; female) *Neji Onyx (stone monster; male) *Neji Chestnut (tree monster; male) *Neji Lemon (plant monster; male) *Neji Jade (crystal monster; female) *Neji Auburn (tree monster; male) *Neji Chocolate (rock monster; male) *Neji Frost (ice monster; female) *Neji Sienna (tree monster; male) *Neji Umber (tree monster; male) *Neji Sunset (flame monster; female) *Neji Cadet (metal monster; male) *Neji Jungle (tree monster; male) *Neji Almond (tree monster; male) *Neji Mustard (plant monster; male) *Neji Puce (rock monster; male) *Neji Dark Brown (rock monster; male) *Neji Orange Peel (plant monster; female) *Neji Hunter (tree monster; male) *Neji Charcoal (rock monster; male) *Neji Salmon (fish monster; male) *Neji Avocado (seaweed monster; male) *Neji Wisteria (flower monster; female) *Neji Coquelicot (plant monster; female) *Neji Maize (tree monster; male) *Neji Reseda (cactus monster; male) *Neji Persimmon (plant monster; male) *Neji Cornflower (tree monster; male) *Neji Apricot (plant monster; female) *Neji Brass (metal monster; male) *Neji Ruby (crystal monster; male) *Neji Mint (plant monster; male) *Neji Forest (tree monster; male) *Neji Coral (coral monster; female) *Neji Aubergine (plant monster; female) *Neji Dandelion (flower monster; female) *Neji Honey (bee monster; male) *Neji Lava (magma monster; male) *Neji Hazel (tree monster; female) *Neji Topaz (crystal monster; female) *Neji Russet (tree monster; male) *Neji Pumpkin (plant monster; male) *Neji Mango (plant monster; female) *Neji Honeydew (flytrap monster; male) *Neji Cantaloupe (flower monster; male) *Neji Zomp (swamp monster; male) *Neji Alabaster (rock monster; male) *Neji Pine (tree monster; male) *Neji Strawberry (flower monster; female) *Neji Oatmeal (tree monster; male) *Neji Pistachio (tree monster; male) *Neji Snow (ice monster; female) *Neji Raspberry (plant monster; female) *Neji Tangerine (tree monster; male) *Neji Sand (rock monster; male) *Neji Flame (flame monster; male) *Neji Shadow (vampire monster; male) *Neji Bisque (statue monster; male) *Neji Spring (plant monster; female) *Neji Rainbow (crystal monster; male) Category:List of Evil Rangers